


Will You Be There When The World’s Too Much?

by Vicarious_Virgo



Series: Virgo’s scuffed one-shots [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Touch-Starved, author is projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Virgo/pseuds/Vicarious_Virgo
Summary: Ranboo discovers how terrible headaches and nausea are at the same time.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Virgo’s scuffed one-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 272





	Will You Be There When The World’s Too Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Nausea is in this fic but I don’t think it’s described too well- but still if that bothers you please be safe! You matter <3 
> 
> Also something semi-important in ending notes! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Ranboo curled further into his blankets as another wave of nausea hit him. It was a terrible combination in all honesty, a headache and nausea. Each pain in his head led to nausea which just made his head hurt more. It was a never ending cycle of pain.

He could taste the bile threatening to rise as the nausea triggered another flash of pain in his temple. Part of him wished he would just throw up already to get rid of the feeling, however the thought of how his head might hurt afterwards was terrifying. The hybrid knew he had a low pain tolerance so the thought of his stomach cramping after throwing up would surely be overwhelming. 

So, he stays laying in his bed fearing the next muscle spasm that would send the drill of pain into his head. Ranboo closed his eyes, hoping he could just sleep his pains away. 

Maybe some god hates him today, because for some reason someone begins knocking on his door. 

The sound sends ripples of pain echoing through his skull. The teen groans before telling whoever is knocking to come in. His own voice sounds too loud to his ears. Ranboo covered his ears as the door opened. The opening of the door sent a ray of light into his dark room, making his eyes water as they adjusted. 

The blurry figure of Technoblade leans into his room as Ranboo’s eyes adjust. The older male is speaking but between the pain and focusing on clearing his eyes, Ranboo can’t understand a word he’s saying. In the back of his throat, a whine escapes. The sound of course, sends another throb of pain into his skull because why wouldn’t it? 

“ ‘m head hurts really bad, Tech.” His words most come out slurred because a flash of concern can be seen in Techno’s eyes before Ranboo blinks and the concern seems to be gone. Techno crosses the room and before Ranboo can register what’s happening, a cold hand is resting against his forehead. 

The hand may be cold, but it’s presence makes the area feel warm. He finds himself missing it when Techno draws his hand back and turns, heading right for the door. Before his brain can even try to process the decision, Ranboo reaches out to grab the older’s wrist. The action makes his head pound and his stomach flip. He winces and waits for both feelings to die down a bit before he speaks. 

“...Can you stay, please?” 

He assumes Techno agrees, because next thing he knows, Ranboo is being gently pushed over so Techno has room on the bed. Ranboo finds himself leaning against Techno’s shoulder. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable under normal circumstances, but right now it was warm and Ranboo was in _pain_ so he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

It was easier to drift off like this. Ranboo found his eyelids getting heavier as he watched Techno unlock his phone. He blinked a few times, debating with himself if he should stay awake or let sleep wash the pain away. Sleep ends up winning, leaving Phil’s contact as the last thing Ranboo saw. 

In sleep, the hybrid didn’t have to feel the pain. It was just his dreams and the warmth beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo,, I’m sad to say things are gonna slow down on this account a bit. Updates may take a bit longer due to a lack of energy (mentally and physically). I’ll do my best though! Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed,, another fic should be up soon if I don’t completely crash tomorrow lol 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
